User talk:Oreo Biskuit!!Eleven
Welcome! M249 Scope In the viewmodel and in the world model of M249, you can see there is a scope standing right there (if you'd noticed it before). What I write in that article is, the player can not use it as an ordinary scope, because Gearbox made the scope only for the decorations of M249 Machine Gun. This works the same way with Colt Python Gun or 357 gun. Even though Colt Python had a place for laser-sighting device (like Eagle-Gun), the player can not use it as an ordinary laser sighter.... I HOPE u could understand my writings.... and forgive me for my bad english... (I'm from Surabaya, Indonesia) The thing under the barrel(if that is the "scope" you mean) is a gas tube,and i have tried the OP4 DM and it didnt have a "scope" function. A scope is on the top of the gun,if you mean something similar to the one in the Python,thats a LAM,or laser.As i said,the one in M249 is a gas tube.--Oreo Biskuit!!Eleven 15:55, June 23, 2010 (UTC) :Those are all aiming sights. Using any of them would have meant using iron sights, which Half-Life did not have. If you can't zoom with them, there's really no point This is a very old game, so don't expect a ton of fancy deatures, especially frivolous ones like Iron Sights. --[[User:Fireman V2|'Fireman'V2]] 16:06, June 23, 2010 (UTC) DJ Silvershare 16:30, June 23, 2010 (UTC) missunderstanding.... no, no... if you see in the HUD icon, the most top above the gun, is something like "scope". What I write in your talk page is, the Colt python laser-sighting device doesn't work the way it used to be... so does the scope. the scope of M249 doesn't work the way it used to be as an ordinary scope, although it's shaped like a scope... The thing in the top of the gun is a carry handle,which is used for carrying,durr:P--Oreo Biskuit!!Eleven 16:24, June 23, 2010 (UTC) Fact or Opinion ? DJ Silvershare 16:32, June 23, 2010 (UTC) How do you know that it's not the scope ?? is written in Half-Life Opposing Force game files ? or written in any forums explaining M249 ?? Could you please show me one of the example proving that it's not the scope ?? DJ Silvershare 16:33, June 23, 2010 (UTC) Listen,if you know stuff about guns,it should be obvious that it is not a scope,its a carry handle.I dont blame you for having a lack of weapons knowledge,but lets put it like this. 1.If its a scope,why is it aligned diagonally,pointing to the gun itself? 2.If its a scope,why does it have finger grooves in it? 3.If its a scope,why doesnt it have lenses? Answer to all of those questions is;because its not a scope,its a damn carry handle.--Oreo Biskuit!!Eleven 16:44, June 23, 2010 (UTC) Also,if you think that M249 has a scope because its a fictious weapon,well let me tell you that M249 SAW is a real weapon,in real life.--Oreo Biskuit!!Eleven 16:55, June 23, 2010 (UTC) Ok, Ok, You win... It's not the scope. But I think you should write it in Trivia or Weapon overview in order to prevent any other person to think like me... I advise you to write like this "It's not the scope, but it's the damn carry handle." hahaha... just kidding, brother ! DJ Silvershare 17:25, June 23, 2010 (UTC) :Lol. Klow 17:46, June 23, 2010 (UTC)